Pitch Adopted A Child
by nanami.yumiko
Summary: A little girl who only believed in the Boogeyman got adopted by Pitch when she stumbles into the ROTG world. Her sad childhood will begin to show why she stop believing in the Tooth Fairy, Santa, Easter Bunny and the Sandman... (There will be a sequel: available after second semester)
1. Chapter 1 To The Cinema

Chapter 1 To The Cinema

In the metropolitan city, every children has a dream and strong beliefs on magical being like Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and all that. There is one little girl who stop believing on those stuff by the age of 7. I know, very young. Most kids will snap to reality by at least at the age of 10 but no this kid is different.

She used to have eyes that sparkle like the constellation and so full of hope and wonder. But all seems lost as her evil/naughty big brother Dick played several pranks on her which made her stop believing in hopeful stories.

All hope seems lost for Nanami Yumiko. Just call her Yumiko...

Until her father bought a book for her. It's not just a book. It's a picture book written by William Joyce entitled The Man in the Moon, MiM. She read the book every night before going to sleep and nightmares never came back to anymore. It was peaceful for her dreamland until Dick lost it during a family vacation. Nightmares, fear and sorrow came back into her sleep.

Thank God, Dreamworks made Rise of the Guardian. Appear at cinema on Movie night! Yumiko was so happy that she stares at the poster for more over than 30 minutes. Dick notice her and came to her.

"Sis, which movie do want to watch?" asked Dick.

"Boogeyman...,"

"Rise of the Guardians?"

"Boogeyman...is real...,"

"Rise of the Guardians it is. Dad, little sis wants ROTG!"

It was magic to her eyes, Jack Frost giving snow days to kids, Sandman's dream sand moving so lyrical, Toothfairy guarding the memories of children, North carving ice sculptures and Bunnymund's little egg walking around. However, there was one thing that bothered her. Pitch Black. All this time she hated the Boogeyman but never knew how hurtful it is to be fear and hated by all.

Boogeyman nerver had a friend nor a family. Sure he enjoys giving nightmares and spread fear to all but all he wanted was attention and maybe have something what the Guardians have; to be believed in...

The movie had ended and everyone is starting to leave the theatre. Dick and her father are already at the exit and didn't noticed Yumiko dropped her MiM picture book. They left her without turning back. It's not their fault. Yumiko has always been overlooked for over every moment of her life.

Sparkling portal similar to North's in the movie appear on the screen. Yumiko look at it with awe as she drops her MiM book. Then, the portal began to suck Yumiko. Seeing the fact Yumiko to be very light and short, she just got sucked up into the portal. Just like that. No struggle at all...


	2. Chapter 2 Follow The Moonlight

Chapter 2 Follow The Moonlight

Yumiko being suck by the portal fall down to the ground covered in snow. When she stood up, the portal was already closed. She look around for any clues that may be useful to let her know. Where am I? She kept thinking to herself. Then, she noticed that the stars are beginning to rise and the big golden moon. She remembered from the MiM picture book that he and the first five guardians kicked the sand on the moon and made shapes of a smiling face on the surface of the moon.

"MiM? Are you real?" she asked as she look at the smiling moon.

No reply.

"Please tell me you're real," pleaded Yumiko.

No reply.

"At least, tell me where to go...,"

Then, the moon began to shine dimly and light the way where she should go.

"All right, I'll go there," said Yumiko hesitantly. She follow the moonlight and walk through the forest. She past few bushes and her bagpack get stuck in them few times. Though she knew nothing about her destination, she still have faith on MiM for she knew that he's real and she wants to believe in him. She no longer wants to push her beliefs on fairytales, legends and myths aside from her life anymore.

She wants to believe for to believed in is a powerful thing.

Although she trip many times from her feet stuck between the rocks and roots, she bravely stood up and follow the moonlight radience. She follow and follow though she's very tired and hungry.

There she found herself where it seems very familiar to her. She slowly walk forward and saw a broken bed.

"The Boogeyman's Lair?"

The moonlight radience shines brighter than before on the bed.

"You want me to go there?"

No reply once again.

Yumiko put on a brave face, hugged her bagpack and jump into the hole in the count of three.

No one knows what is in for her in the next chapter of her life.


	3. Chapter 3 Boogeyman is Real

Chapter 3 The Boogeyman Is Real

She fall...

She fall...

She fall...

And landed roughly on Pitch Black. Pitch who was tired and fainted after being attacked by his own Nightmares for eating on his own fear woke up and was shocked to see a little girl in his lair. Yumiko closely look at Pitch's face with a surprised look on her face. Pitch then slowly noticed that the little girl can actually see him.

"Y-y-you're... the—the-, Boogeyman!" exclaimed Yumiko as she got up, back away a little from him and pointed at him.

"You-you-can see me?" asked Pitch who actually back away from her too.

"O my goodness, you are real...," said Yumiko as she fainted.

"O great, first my defeat with the Guardians, being attacked by my own Nightmares and now a little girl who just fainted in my lair. What am I going to do with her now?" he said. Feeling a little sorry for the girl, he pick her up and put her on a couch. Few hours later, she groan little by little and slowly woke from her slumber. Not knowing which part of Pitch's Lair she's in, she quickly move the pace up by running and walking fast from time to time to find Pitch or the exit, which ever comes first.

As she walk up the stairs, she heard a neigh from somewhere. Being a little girl and all, it's normal for her to be curious and follow where the sound come from. There, she arrived at a place where the gigantic globe stood. Pitch secretly appear from her back from the shadows.

"Boo!"

"Kyaaa!" she shrieked.

"My lord, your shriek is too high pitch,"

"Oh, it's you... Um,... I'm sorry for landing on you and ended up in your lair. I was lost so... ,"

"You want me to forgive you and let you go?"

"Yes!"

"What's the fun in that? You may be the only child that still believes in me on this bloody little planet,"

"I can tell you all my nightmares to make it up,"

"Oh, really. That sounds really intriguing but then I don't care!" said Pitch as he brought Yumiko to the surface and throw her on the ground.

"Oww! What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving you here. You're only going to be a burden to me," said Pitch as he dissapear from her eyes. She look at the moon with anger shown on her face.

"That's the last time I'm following your stupid moonlight MiM!" shouted Yumiko to the moon and kick a stone to the tree which then fling back to her forehead. When she noticed that she left her bagpack at Pitch's Lair, more pain and anger she felt.. She continued walking, walking, walking and walking until she find a shelter.

Yumiko's pov

The night is darkening round me,

The wild winds coldly blow;

But a tyrant spell has bound me,

And I cannot, cannot go.

The giant trees are bending

Their bare boughs weighed with snow;

The storm is fast descending,

And yet I cannot go.

Clouds beyond clouds above me,

Wastes beyond wastes below;

But nothing drear can move me;

I will not, cannot go.

Normal pov

Back at Pitch's Lair, Pitch was plotting another scheme to destroy the Guardians once and for all until he saw the little girl's bagpack on the floor. He took it and appear at the place where he left her. Seeing the fact Yumiko went deeper into the forest, Pitch tried to follow her footprint until snow began to fall covering her tracks. Pitch groaned and felt exhausted since he's still weak to move around a lot.

"Stupid girl, why did you even fall into the hole in the first place? Most kids just go away. That's why we have fear in the first place," complained Pitch. He look at the moon with complete disgust and wonder why did he even ever tried making MiM the Prince of Nightmares. Then, the moon glow and made a light-pathway. Pitch, knowing MiM is showing him the way to find the little girl, he move along the pathway and didn't complain.

Under an old tree, there, he found Yumiko curling like a cat would sleeping on the ground, covered in snow, shivering due to the cold, and yet sound asleep. Pitch, felt sorry again for her again so he pick her up and brought her back to his lair. As he put Yumiko down on the couch, she whispered something softly but can be heard by only him.

"Goodnight, daddy...,"

He felt something. Not pain. Not sorrow. It's something that he thought to never felt. To be call a dad. It felt melancholic and yet he remember why.


	4. Chapter 4 Pitch Adopted A Daughter

Chapter 4 Picth Adopted A Girl

Yumiko, waking up at 6am, didn't notice she was back at Pitch's Lair at first but then when she did her jaw drop. She look around for Pitch and found him near the gigantic globe.

"Oh, there you are. Awake and alive, I see. Still not scared of me?" he asked as he came closer to her.

"I'm scared of you getting too close to me...,"

"Sarcasm.. hahaha... haven't get that from a little girl for years,"

"Why am I here?"

"I brought you back so that you can sleep in comfort and escape the shivering cold so that someone in particular wouldn't find you and found out that I'm still alive,"

"Thanks...,"

"Now tell me where you live so that I can ditch you there,"

"I know my home is not in Burgess," said Yumiko sarcastically.

"Where are your parents?" he asked bitterly.

"I don't think they're here especially mummy. She's in heaven now...," replied Yumiko as she look down to the ground. Pitch's voice soften down a bit and tried his best not to be mean.

"Then, tell me where should I leave you? I recommend the Burgess Home For Girls," he said. 'Damn, I can't calm a little girl down when I want to,' he thought to himself. Yumiko look up at Pitch's face and said...

"But I already got used to sleep here. Can't I stay?"

"You're not scared of me?"

"You were nice enough to let me sleep here overnight. That's enough for me,"

"You may stay...,"

"Does that mean you're my daddy now?"

"N-ooo... Y-y-y-eeessssssss...,"

Jack Frost who was born in Burgress and grown up in his hometown and died in a lake in Burgress has always had a special connection when he's around Burgress. Like every evening, he'll fly around and become one with the wind while surf in the air on his staff. As he pass the lake, the birthplace of the new him, and landed at the place where the last time he saw Pitch. He noticed the broken bed and slowly walk towards it.

Jack's POV

I better take a look at this. Last time I was here, the entrance to his lair was closed. I'll just take a closer look and have a short tour just in case Pitch's down there. Then, I'll report to that Easter Kangaroo...

A portal open in Pitch's Lair, with Yumiko coming out shivering. She took her Superman jacket out and wore it. Pitch look at her and based on observation, she doesn't like the cold. When Pitch turn around for a moment, he smell smoke. He turn around again and saw Yumiko trying to make fire with the twigs she found in the forest.

"Yumiko Nanami-Wayne-Pitchiner, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Making fire. Isn't it so obvious?"

"Why?"

"It's so cold. Why is your lair so cold? Don't you know magic? Can't you just use magic and make mystic floating fireballs or something?"

"Then, go to your bed,"

"My bed is an old couch with holes on it. I swear I even hear it squeking,"

"Burgess Home of Girls seem warmer,"

"I'll go to my beloved couch and try to sleep on it,... again," said Yumiko as she left Pitch alone and the twigs on the floor. He sighed when he looks at the mess the girl did. Jack Frost who was flying slowly and observe the lair, saw Pitch near the globe, he quickly hide behind the ceilings and heard Pitch humming a tune. As Pitch walk up the stairs, he felt the temperature getting colder than usual. A sly smile appear on his face.

"Oh, Jack Frost. How nice of you to stop by and say hi," he said. Jack heard him and came out of hiding as he slowly land on the same floor as Pitch.

"You're alive,"

"Yes, I know that,"

"That's a very nice tapestry you got there,"

"I don't have a tapestry,"

"I know. I just wanted to start a conversation,"

"That's a stupid way to start a conversation,"

"Really? Cause we're talking now. Hah, I'm still winning,"

"Why are you here?"

"How did you survive?"

"Why are you here?"

"You're pretty lucky to be alive you know. Easter Kangaroo will be so mad if he heard of this. He still want to punch you for ruining Easter Day," said Jack as he continue blabbering.

"Oh God, it's like talking to the wall...," sighed Pitch as he tried to walk away from Jack. Then, Yumiko walk back with a picture with her and stopped as she saw Jack Frost.

"You're... Jack Frost... the spirit of winter...," she said. There was a little hinch of hatred shown on his face as he knew Yumiko believes in the existence of Jack Frost. He ignored Jack Frost and turn his attention towards her. Jack stood still and observe and listen to their conversation.

"What is it now, Yumiko?" asked Pitch.

"I can't sleep,"

"I can't put you to sleep. You'll have nightmares,"

"My dad used to read me my fav picture book but I …. lost it. I've found this instead in the Lost-and-Found box at the Burgess Police Station," said Yumiko as she show the T'was Before Christmas picture book . Pitch tried to remember if he ever got near to a police station during their walk around Burgess that afternoon and he just learned that Yumiko can be sneakier than him when he least expect.

"Yumiko, you can't just take something from a Lost-and-found box,"

"Yes, I can. It has been there for over 30 years,"

"Fine, I'll read that... book but only if you promise to go to bed after I'm done,"

"Pinkie swear!" she said as she offer the pinkie swear to Pitch. Jack chuckled a little when he saw the little girl teaching Pitch how to Pinkie Swear and the concept of it. It took 12 minutes.

"T'was the night...," said Pitch as he was rudely interrupted by Jack.

"Wait, wait, wait... T'was?" asked Jack.

"It's an old word for 'It was'. Back then, T'was was what the teens call it 'cool'"

"Pfft... It's old and stupid," commented Jack.

"Jack Frost,... you're ruining her story time,"said Pitch. Jack decided to be quiet for a while and interrupt him at the perfect moment.

"T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house," said Pitch as he was rudely interrupted by Jack again.

"House? Why does it has to be house? Why can't it be a condo, an apartment or a banglo instead?"

"This close... to kicking you out," said Pitch. Jack tried his best to be quiet.

"Not a creature was stirring,

Not even a mouse,

The stocking were hung by the chimney...,"

"See, old-fashion again! Not every house has a chimney now. What about the kids who live out the streets? How's Santa going to give gifts to them?" asked Jack. Tears began to flow as Yumiko tried to not to cry.

"Not every nice kids get presents from Santa? Is that why Santa never came and eat the cookies and drink the milk that I specially serve for him?" asked Yumiko as she cried and ran to her bedroom with her new picture book. Pitch, with a stern-look really want to cut Jack's tongue.

"Thanks to you. My daughter won't be having a good night sleep tonight,"said Pitch.

"That's... your daughter? Wait, you have a daughter?! I thought she was... some girl who believes in you. Do you have a wife?" asked Jack.

"I adopted her,"


	5. Chapter 5 Her Beliefs?

Chapter 5 Her Beliefs?

After Pitch and Jack had a little talk, he kick Jack out from his lair and specifically told him not to let his secret out; that he's alive and he has a daughter to anyone esspecially the Guardians. When he went into Yumiko's room, she wasn't there. He followed the sobbing and crying of the seven-year-old girl and found her sitting in the corner of one of his chambers.

"**Yumiko,... are you okay?" asked Pitch as he pat her head.**

"No... I know that Santa, Tooth fairy, Sandman and Easter Bunny is real. I know they do but... I can't find myself to believe in them anymore. I used to until...,"

"**Until what?"**

"I believe in you," she said as she looks down to the ground. Guilt coloured Pitch's heart as he heard the girl's statement.

"**Ooh...,"**

"It's not a bad thing really. At least I believe in you and that's why I can see you... I'll tell you what happen and you'll know that it's not really your fault," said Yumiko and so began her flashback.

Yumiko's flashback

It was raining cats and dogs. Thunder clapping and wind so strong making the leaves fall from trees and so did the twigs. Forest and street animals alike found shelter from the rain. The humans however went back home or waited for the rain to stop at a coffee shop. I was at home or famously known as the Wayne Manor. Ever since I got adopted, I was scared wandering in the halls alone so I usually with our butler, Alfred.

Then, my big brother, Dick, who was also adopted invited me for a scary story. I agreed and decided to have it in my room. He began to tell stories about you with a flashlight in my dark room by reciting a poem he found in the internet. It was written by WayToTheDawn.

As the light goes off he opens his eyes; drawn to innocence by their sheepish cries. Lurking in black closets and under beds, he patiently waits to carve some heads. They clench their blankets and shiver in fear; somehow knowing that the end is near. And when they begin to fall asleep, he is on them in a sinister creep. The room fills with tears and screams, he rips their flesh at every seam. Then he devours the remains of the soul; licking his lips as he swallows it whole. And when he completes his sinful work, he returns to hell with a satisfied smirk.

"**I like the way he made an opening to his scary story. I want to meet your brother already," commented Pitch with a smirk.**

"Who is telling the story now, dad?"

Back to the flashback...

Then, he continued telling me legends and myths about you in different countries. He told me that you scratch windows. In Afghanistan, you're called the Bala which means "The Monster or Crazy Person". In the Lingala laguage, you're the Dongola Miso or "Creature with Scary Eyes". After few minutes, he ended the story time with an evil laugh. I went to bed right after I brush my teeth.

When I was going to sleep, the branch of the trees made a screeching sound on the window. I thought it was you so I yelped. My closet which was right in front of my bed open a little with a scray sound. Black smoke began to come out from it and I saw red eyes. I screamed like...

"_Daddy! The boogeyman is real! The boogeyman is real! He's real!" _

When my dad open the door, I knock into it and fell down. It hurt but I got my first tooth off. I was five back then. Dad carried me to my room and told me stories about the Tooth Fairy.

"_Have you ever heard about the Tooth Fairy?"_ he asked. I looked at him confused back then.

"She is beautiful. She is kind.

She is caring. She is nice.

That's why she'll come

and say hi.

When she comes,

you'll be asleep.

She'll take your tooth,

and leave you something.

A dime or a dollor.

A candy or a sweet.

Whatever it'll be.

You will be happy." he said. I was so happy to hear about her and excited I couldn't sleep. I slept around 2am if I remember correctly. The next morning, there was nothing. Not even my tooth or even a a coin or a candy. I cried so hard that day...

Few months later, Easter came and so did spring. I never had a Egg-Hunting on Easter before. Seeing that I'm scared of going outside, Dad told me that Easter Bunny don't just hide eggs outside, it's indoors too. I believe him saying that to me so I search for eggs for 5 consecutive hours. Did I found at least one? No,...

Then, Christmas came.

Winter... and snow falling down. Children making snowmans and throw snowballs at each other and don't care if it hurts. I never understand their thinking.

On Christmas Eve, I place the cookies and glass of milks on the table near the Christmas as what traditions said. The next day, I was surprised to see a lot of presents under the Christmas tree but a little dissappointed to see the cookies and milk untouched. I asked my dad why. He replied...

"_Santa is on a diet. He's so fat that he need to lose few hundreds of calories. May be he's blood sugar level is very high or he want to avoid cardiovascular heart disease," _

I actually believed him.

Until I took one of the presents.

The receipt fell onto the floor.

The presents was bought from Harrods.

I remembered my dad going on a business trip to London.

I looked at him with full of dissappointment. I never opened the present.

End of flashback

Pitch felt sorry to hear how despressing, suckish and sad her childhood. How tragic for her to stop believing in the Guardians at the age of 7. She stop believing in them few months before their meeting.

Now, he really fell guilty trying to make kids stop believing in the Guardians. He understand how important and valuable the their beliefs on the Guardians are. How in the world he can make it up for what he did? The first thing came to mind, was to make his daughter to believe in them once again.

** "Yumiko,... there, there,"** said Pitch. That was the only thing he had in his 'calming people down' dictionary.

"That's not helping," commented Yumiko. Pitch then decided to sing one chorus from a song he once heard.

**"Well, baby you're all that I adore,**

**If love is what you need,**

**A soldier I will be...**

**I'll throw away my faith baby,**

**just to keep safe.**

**I don't care if heaven,**

**won't take me back,"** sang Pitch. Yumiko stop sobbing and listen to her new 'dad' singing.


	6. Chapter 6 Here Comes Tooth

Chapter 6 Here Comes Tooth!

It was already morning and the sun is shining so bright on Burgess where the children play snowballs and go sledding. Oh, it was indeeed bright on the surface but for the underworld it's pretty dark... Sure, a little light shines in Pitch's lair but little Yumiko is still asleep. She moaned and fall from the coach and roll around...in her sleep. Pitch who just came in to wake her up observe her behaviour. It took a while for him to snap back to reality and ask her to wake up.

"**Yumiko, it's 10am already. Wake up," **

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," she moaned.

"**Wake up," **

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," she moaned again.

"**That's it!"** he said as he used his shadows to grip on her left leg making her upside down and shake her vigorously before throwing her to the couch. Yumiko groaned and yawn as she looks at her 'daddy' with anger.

"**That's what you get when you don't wake up,"** complained Pitch as he leaves the room.

"That's what I get for believing in him for all my childhood years. When I have kids of my own, when they asked; is the Boogeyman real? I'll reply; of course he's real; he's tall, he's pale, he's a jerk-face," she mumble to herself as she folded the blankets. She switch her pyjamas with her white T-shirt, purple Superman hoodie, black shorts and red and black plaids sneaker.

As she got out from her room, she follow the scent of freshly-toast bread. She then find herself in a large dining room with a plate of bacon, toast, fried eggs, sausages and mushrooms. She started drooling just when she look at them. Pitch came in and sat down.

"**Why are you standing?"**

"Why are you not eating?"

"**This isn't mine. It's yours,"**

"You made me breakfast. Yeah!" she said as she sat beside Pitch and eat her breakfast.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as he watch her eating like every father in the world would. After breakfast, he brought her to his private library where all the well-known literature was placed in. Pitch's favourites was always Grimm's and Poe's. Yumiko learn few new vocabulary and smiled every time Pitch trip over the books on the floor. Then, Pitch felt that someone came into his lair without hie permission and for her own safety, he told Yumiko to wait in the library.

When he arrived at the centre of his lair, he saw few hummimgbird-like little creature flying near his globe. He used his shadow to capture one of them and interrogate it. The others just whimp asking him to calm down for a moment. Pitch who was still angry of his defeat crush the little thing slowly and enjoy the pain felt by it. Tooth came in and snatch her little toothfairy from Pitch's grasp.

"**Why are you here?"** he asked aggressively.

"_Oh, come on Pitch. You don't need to be mean and try to kill my little fairy,"_ said Tooth as she pat his shoulder. Pitch back away from her a little and point the exit to her.

"**Get out! Now!"**

"_Oh, Pitch. Relax. I just came here to see your little daughter,"_ asked Tooth as she blinks in multiply times.

"**How did you know?"** he whispered.

"_A little frostbite told me,"_ she whispered back.

"**Jack! He! I told him to keep it a secret! Why, if I ever get my hands on him!"**

"_Can I see her? Can I? I bet she's a fairy fan! She might be very happy to see me and play with my little fairies!"_ exclaimed Tooth as she fly around happily while Pitch just stood there. He knew about Yumiko's belief on toothfairy is way gone few months ago. How is he going to tell her that?

"**Tooth, get out of my lair! She does not want to see you!" **

"_Oh, come on! Please...,"_ she begged with her twinkling eyes. Then, Jack dive down to Pitch's lair with a little box and landed between the two conflicted 'couples'.

"Hey, Yumiko! I brought some toys and picture books for ya!" he shouted. Tooth came towards him and told that Pitch wouldn't let her see Yumiko.

"**You Rainbow-Snowcone couple, get out!"** shouted Pitch. Yumiko who ran across the hall heard Jack's voices came pass through Tooth's body who was just standing in front of him as if she didn't exist. She gasped in horror as she fall to her knees. Jack, pretended not to see Tooth for a while gave the box to Yumiko and told her to play them in her room. After she left, Jack came to Tooth aid and help her get up.

"_She...she... SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE IN ME!"_ Tooth screamed in fright as she panic.

"**Which is why I told you to leave!" **

"_You... You did this to me!"_ Tooth shouted at him.

"Wow, Tooth calm down," said Jack Frost.

"_Calm down? Calm down? You're telling me to calm down!" _shouted Tooth to Jack's face. Jack back away from her as he realize how terrifying she can be when she's angry.

"**My fault? My fault? How can that be my fault? She stop believing in you few months ago not few days ago! It's your fault for not leaving a quarter under her pillow! Not mine!"**

"_What? That's impossible. I work hard every day, day and night. Every minute and nano-second. How can I missed a little girl?"_ she asked herself. Jack too find it hard to believe as he knew how hardworking Tooth is when it comes to her duty. Pitch knew that the two wouldn't believe him and so he asked them again to leave.

"_Leave? I can't leave! I need to make her believe in me! Please, Pitch!"_ she begged.

"**No,"** he replied bitterly.

"Pitch, I know we kind of ruin your 'Dark Ages Revival' moment but please help Tooth," begged Jack.

"**No. Which part of 'no' don't you get it? If you don't understand English, why don't I try something else. Malay: Tidak, Japanese: Iie,...,"**

"_Please...Pitch. Please...,"_ Tooth pleaded as tears flow down her pink cheek. Pitch look in her eyes and saw sadness, despair and not believed in. The same thing he felt when parents told their children that Boogeyman doesn't exist.

"**Fine. I'll help if you promise me that you won't tell the others...," **

The sun goes down,

The star comes up!

Yumiko yawned as she walk along the halls. Candles on the wall lit up as she walk pass them. The halls was so quiet that only her foortsteps can be heard. She's used to this kind of atmosphere ever since she was a little. As she past the 'Music Room', she turn back and noticed Pitch was there.

"What are you doing here?"

"**Just looking at my old instrument. They remind me of the old days where best music was born unlike music these days with Backstreet Boys, One Direction and girly-boy Justin Bieber," **complained Pitch as he cleaned his violin with a piece of cloth.

"Cool, you have a piano," said Yumiko with excitement. Her fingers flutter around the keyboard making a sweet melody.

"**Do you want me to teach you a song?"**

"Huh? Really?" asked Yumiko as she take a stool and place it beside where Pitch is sitting. He started playing the cover first so that she'll get used to it. Then, he started singing.

"**Hidden beneath the ground, **

**Is the spring that feeds the creek,  
Invisible as the wind, **

**That you feel upon your cheek.  
And every breeze that whispers, **

**Reminds us constantly, **

**Sometimes what's real, **

**Is something you can't see,  
Believe in all that can be, **

**A miracle starts whenever you dream, **

**Believe and sing from your heart, **

**You'll see your song will hold the key," **

"That's a very lovely song," commented Yumiko as she tries to memorize the lyrics.

"**It's a very special song. Whenever hope, wonder and dreams seems to fade away, sing it until everyone believes,"** said Pitch as he patted her head.

"Even the Toothfairy?"

"**Sometimes what's real, is something you can't see," **he quoted from the song.

"So if I put all my teeth under my pillow tonight, she'll come?" she asked.

"**Of course, Yumiko but just to be on the safe side. You're not going to bang your head and run over a tree until all your teeth fall down, right?"** he asked with concern.

"Gangster style: Hells no! I have three teeth in my little pink pocket bag in my bagpack. I always carry it around to remind myself that _Toothfairy isn't real_," she replied bitterly.

"**Yumiko, remember. All you need to do is believe,"**

"All right! Good night," said Yumiko. She left the Music Room and went to her room, quickly grab her bagpack to search for her teeth. Put it under her pillow and hope that this time she'll come. Pitch who was secretly hiding in the shadows smile as he saw her slowly falling asleep.

The next morning, Pitch let her sleep and waited for her to scream in joy. Few hours later, Tooth and Jack arrive. Pitch who was just standing beside his globe welcome them.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Jack.

"**The plan is already done,"** replied Pitch. Both the Guardians look at each other and full of question.

"_What do you mean by that?"_ asked Tooth as she went closer to Pitch.

"**Well,... we'll see,"** said Pitch.

"What did you do?" asked Jack. The two argue and rage with the fact that they don't know anything and throw tantrum at Pitch. Pitch on the other hand just stood there calmly and smile. Few minutes later, a little girl's scream of joy can be heard in the lair as it echos in a boom. Yumiko ran out of her room bring the things she found under her pillow.

"Daddy! Daddy! Toothfairy is real! Look! I got sprinkles of sapphire bits, candies and few silver coins," said Yumiko in delight as she ran along the halls. When she reach where the gigantic globe stood, images of Tooth starting to appear in her eyes. Yumiko's eyes was fill of hope and wonder once more as her eyes twinkle as bright as the celestial sky. She drop the gifts and ran towards Tooth to hug her. Tooth cried tears of joy as she knew that she was believed in once more.

"That's very nice of you," said Jack.

"**Hmm, yeah,"** replied Pitch.

"Thank you. What you did there means everything to her,"

"**Your welcome,"**

* * *

**The song sang by Pitch is Believe In All That Can Be from Barbie and The Diamond Castle.**

**I own nothing except my OC, Yumiko Nanami-Wayne-Pitchiner in this fanfic.**

**Please follow, favourite and review.**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 My Twitter Account!

Hi guys!

It's me Yumiko Nanami-Wayne-Pitchiner!

I already got a Twitter account!

You can follow me and know my everyday life!  
I accept any rp as NanamiYumiko!

The link is at my profile!

/NanamiYumiko


	8. Chapter 8 First Snow Day!

Chapter 7: First Snowball Fight

That morning, the first time of Yumiko's life to see Tooth was a moment to remember. Tooth was so happy that no words can be used to thank Pitch. Both the Nightmare King and the winter spirit just stood there watching the two girls talking and laughing non-stop. However, to Jack's eyes, they're not just friends at first sight but like a mother and daughter having a time of their life.

Tooth hold on to Yumiko's left hand and let her experience how it feels to be off the ground. Her sprite-like fairies played with her till noon. Tooth left along with her sprite-like fairies at 1pm since they have a 24/7 job. It was now only Yumiko, Pitch and Jack left at the lair.

"Hey, Yumiko. Wanna go out and play snowball?" asked Jack. Yumiko's smile slowly turns into a frown.

** "What's wrong?" **asked Pitch worriedly.

"I never made a snowball before. I never even touch it. I only step on snow," she answered. To Jack's surprised, he never met anyone who even touch snow.

"What? You never…. Touch snow?" asked Jack.

** "Yumiko as a very curious child, don't you always disobey your elders and get out of the house?" **asked Pitch.

"I did once back home but… a bully in my neighborhood put several pins or thumbtacks in the snowball and threw it at me which hit my forehead. My big brother had to bring to the emergency room at the nearest hospital," she explained as her body shakes a little from the horrible incident. Pitch couldn't imagine that any mortal not even a child could do anything as mean as that, especially to his newly adopted child.

"Then, today is a very special day," said Jack. Pitch smiles a bit as he knew what is going to happen next. Jack was going to repay his kindness.

"Why is that, Jack?" asked Yumiko.

"I'm going to give you your very first snow-day! We're going to play snowballs, make snowman and many more!"

"Honto ni honto ni? (Really? Really?) That's so awesome! It's beyond any coolness!" shouted Yumiko in pure delight as she jumps high.

** "Then, Jack. I trust you in her care,"** said Pitch.

"You're not coming with us, daddy?" asked Yumiko in disappointment.

** "I'm sorry, Yumiko. I can't go out. My body is practically made out of pure darkness and if it gets exposed to the sun, I get burned,"** explained Pitch. Yumiko nodded but in her heart she still wants him to watch her make snowballs for the very first time in her life. Yumiko wore a scarlet scarf, cute gloves and put on her hoodie. Jack lifts her up to the surface and brought her to Burgess.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly seeing the fact very few people can see the winter spirit of fun in his hometown.

"I want you meet a friend of mine. The very first child to ever see me and believe in me," he said as he smile. They walk into a neighborhood and stop at a very particular house. Seeing the fact that she's from another world, and she practically watched the movie, the house belongs to a boy and his little sister. Jack knocks on the door a few times and rings the bell. The two can hear little footsteps running down the staircase.

"Jack! It's you! Sophie, look it's Jack!" shouted Jamie in joy. Sophie came running as fast as her little feet can to the front door.

"Frostie, you're here! Who's the girl? Your friend-friend!" asked little Sophie. Jack smile as a sign of a 'yes'.

"This girl is a new friend of mine and she will be yours too, Jamie. We're going to give her the Snow-day of her life! Go call all your friends!" exclaimed Jack. Jamie and Sophie 'kyaa' scream and went to call their friends. In just a few minutes, Pippa, Cupcake, Caleb, Claude, and Monty arrived. All of them went to an open field.

"Who is she?" asked Claude.

"Does she love pony?" asked Cupcake. Everybody looks at her in disbelief.

"I'm just asking," she whispered.

"Does she believes in the Guardians?" asked Monty.

"Well, I only believe in the Boogeyman, Jack Frost and Tooth for now. Yes, I love ponies especially My Little Pony!" replied Yumiko. The other kids were shocked to hear the little girl believes in the Boogeyman.

"Calm down, she's not a bad girl. Now, tell them your name and who you are," said Jack. Yumiko look at him for a while and he assure her that everything will be fine.

"My general name is Nanami Yumiko but since I've been adopted twice so my new name is Yumiko Nanami-Wayne-Pitchiner. I'm kind of adopted by the… Boogeyman," said Yumiko shyly. Cupcake who was licking her lollipop drops it to the snowy ground.

"What? Boogeyman has a daughter?" asked Pippa as if she didn't believe a word Yumiko said.

"Yes, Pitch adopted her two days after his defeat," explained Jack. Yumiko feeling a little bit unaccepted hide behind Jack. Jack patted her head to make her feel better.

"He's still alive. Isn't it dangerous to let him roam around?" asked Caleb.

"Hey, that's my dad you're talking about. He may be a villain and a boogeyman and a scary guy but he has a good side like every living being. He's the best bad-ass dad in the whole world. Plus, he's the real reason why I believe again in the Toothfairy in the first place," said Yumiko.

"I'm sorry," said Caleb and so did the other kids.

"You're all forgiven, for now….," said Yumiko as she hides behind Jack again due to her shyness. Sophie laughs at Yumiko's weirdness as she points at her. Yumiko blushes more than before.

"Stop pointing at me!"

"Shy girl! Shy girl!"

"Oh my goodness, I never thought that snow is very soft!" exclaimed Yumiko as she roll over on the ground.

"She never touches snow," explained Jack. Pippa gasped.

"You never touch snow?" asked Pippa.

"Do you even ever make snow angels?" asked Cupcake.

"Not even snowballs?" asked Caleb.

"What about sledding?" asked Jamie.

"Snowman? Frosty the Snowman?" asked Sophie.

"Nope," replied Yumiko innocently.

"So,… Snow Day for Boogeyman's little girl?" asked Jack.

"Snow Day? Of course, it's snow day! We're going to give Yumiko the Snow-Day of her life," said Monty. Everybody 'yeah' and put their hand in the air.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO!  
Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO!  
Baby, let's go!_

"Yeah! Keep making more ammo Jack!" shouted Jamie. He took the snowball and threw it at Yumiko. Yumiko being so short for a seven year old dodge it without breaking a sweat and threw a snowball which hits Jamie's forehead.

"Oops, sorry Jamie! My jellybeans, I never thought snowballs will be so fun!" exclaimed Yumiko as she made more snowballs with her own hands for the girls team.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Ye, ye  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on_

"Snow Angel! Snow Angel!" shouted Sophie as she thought Yumiko how to make one. Then, they make a gigantic snowman and few snow sculptures, from tiny little houses to igloos. After that, Cupcake pretended to be Godzilla and destroyed their mini cities. Claude came to the rescue as Ultraman which really made everyone laughs. Sophie who wanted to be part of the heroic act jumps towards Claude and stand beside him as a 'Higglytown Hero'.

"I'm a Higglytown Hero. Brave and bold…," sang Sophie which made them laugh louder. Yumiko laughed so hard that she rolls on the ground. Jack and Jamie teach Yumiko how to sled. Conclusion: The higher the starting point, the faster the sled goes. Yes, Yumiko sled from the top of a snowy hill.

"Kyaa! Daddy's so gonna kill you, Jack!" screamed Yumiko as she sled down. She pass few cars that was still moving on the road, almost hit the mailman, run over the ants, avoided the lorry and ended up flying and landing on a big pile of snow. Yumiko rise up from it with thumbs up showing that she's okay.

"Pheww.. You're alright! I can't imagine sending you back home and having Pitch giving me a piece of his mind," sighed Jack. Few minutes later, all the kids stomach grumble. Good thing, McDonald was just a few blocks away. Each of them ordered Happy Meal, even Jack. Yumiko look at him awkwardly.

"The Oshawott is not for me okay, it's for Santa!" said Jack as he hides Oshawott in his jacket.

"Keep lying to the new girl, Jack!" shouted Jamie as he chuckle.

"Says the guy who was smiling getting the toy out from the Happy Meal Box!" said Cupcake.

"Hey, bro. I don't like Reshiram. It's so white. Can I have your Zekrom instead?" asked Caleb.

"So white? Are you being racist to a Poke'mon? I'm so telling mom on you!" said Claude.

"I'm not being a racist! I wanted a Zekrom!"

"Then, go tell the lady at the cashier counter and ask for a Zekrom!"

"I can't! Yours is the last Zekrom," complained Caleb.

"Oh, come on! Why mine? Yumiko has a Zekrom too!" said Claude as he point at her. Yumiko feeling sorry for the two give in to their plead and gave her Zekrom in exchange for Claude's Reshiram. As the sun slowly setting, they wave goodbyes and hope that they can play again. Yumiko holds Jack's hand as he lead her the way back home; Pitch's lair.

Before they jump into the hole, Jack offers his toy to her.

"A Zekrom?" asked Yumiko.

"Yup, it's mine," said Jack.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"You earned it of course. I was going to give mine to Caleb but you gave yours instead. You're a good girl and you know that!" said Jack as he patted her head. Yumiko slowly blush and looks down to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9 The Secret is Out!

Chapter 9: The Secret is Out!

Santoff Clausen, a haven for imagination and invention. The animals playing with the kids and the Spirit of Forest protects the place from intruders. Ombric, an old wizard, an Alantean, a student, a teacher and also an old friend of North was busy trying to figure out what the moonbeam told him few nights ago. Mr. Qwerty, a transformed book-like creature make sure all the books are clean and tidy.

Few nights ago, during the arrival of Yumiko into their world, the moonbeam shine brighter than before at Santoff Clausen as if welcoming someone excitedly. Ombric who knew how to speak moonbeam asked "What's wrong? Something new, I pressume?"

The moonbeam flickered and glimmered so fast just like a little child would if something new happen. The moonbeam was talking so fast that Ombric couldn't interpret all what the moonbeam told him. All he could translate was this:

"A portal. Little Girl. Arrow Child. Seven Seas. Came. Lost Child. Welcome her. Bed. Under. Adopted. Don't hurt her,"

After that, several books in the library glowed as if welcoming the new person into their haven. Ombric knew what it means. The spell books are fighting over who will be chosen by the new master. Ombric, that night, stood beside his telescope, wondering who is this little girl that get the moonbeam all excited about and the books fighting over her. That is the end of the Ombric's flashback.

Back to the current timeline, Ombric sat at his desk thinking how is he going to find the 'little girl' that moonbeam talk about. Then, something hit him. The gigantic globe in the North Pole. A smile slowly appear on his face. He can use this opportunity to say hi to his old good friend and student, North! He used a teleportation spell and quickly appeared in North's main office. North who was drinking his hot cocoa spill the contains out of his mouth and cough.

"Hello, North. I see you still relaxing while your fellow Yetis are busy making toys," commented Ombric.

"Ombric, what a pleasant surprise but please don't do that to me! I could have choke to death, old man!"

"Watch your tongue! That's is not how you talk to your teacher," shouted Ombric. North stand down and relax his mind for awhile.

"Do you want cookies?"

"Now that's better. How's life going? I heard you defeated Pitch again but with the help of old Jackson Overland Frost,"

"It's peaceful for now. Ah, yes. Jack Frost, he's proven himself an honourable member of the Guardians. His title is the Guardian of Fun,"

"Now, let's get down to business. Call your friends now!" commanded Ombric. Seeing how serious Ombric's expression is, North just nodded and made the aurora in the sky. Again.

In Burgess, Yumiko and Sophie were playing tea party! Jack join in too just to have his watchful eyes on Yumiko who he saw as his little sister. As Sophie slowly pour the tea into the cup, Jack ate few of the scones and cookies all to himself.

"Jack, you're going to gain some weight if you don't stop chewing," said Yumiko with concern.

"Do I look like I care? Being around in this cold place, you need fat to give you warmth!" said Jack as he continued on chewing. The Aurora reached Burgess and caught Jack's attention. He rise up from his seat and was about to leave until Yumiko pull his jacket.

"Hey, where you're going?"

"Um,... There's something I need to do. Don't worry. You know the way back home right? Just make sure you go back before 6," said Jack as he waved goodbye. Sophie was so happy that she could have Yumiko all to herself that day but Yumiko knows that something wrong is up. After playing tea party with Sophie, Sophie fall asleep. Yumiko carried her upstair and put her on the bed. Yumiko then bid farewell to Jamie and his mother.

It was 3pm and it was still early.

"Maybe I should go to the bookstore or... steal some stuff from the Lost-and-Found box at the Burgess Police Station," she thought. Conflicted by the ideas, she used a silver coin to decide her fate just like Harvey Dent aka Two-Face from the Batman story. And so it was decided, bookstore.

The nearest bookstore was just opposite the McDonald. She went in and went to the Children Section. She went through the picture books, novels and cards one-by-one. Enjoying the various books, she smile and her eyes sparkles as bright as the star. Then, one picture book caught her eye... it was about the Easter Bunny...

"Kinda think of it. I never went out for egg-hunting during Easter. I hope that I can join in next year!" she thought with high-spirits.

At the North Pole, all the current Guardians; North, Sandy, Bunnymund, Tooth and Jack gathered near the globe. Ombric stood in the middle and groan.

"What up old man? What's the news? I was at a Tea Party with Sophie," said Jack as he bite on another scone he brought from Sophie's house.

"Oh, you were with my little ankle biter? Hey, I haven't seen her for few days have I?" said Bunnymund.

"_Oooh, Sophie! I can't wait for her next baby tooth!" _said Tooth.

"Sophie has always been in the Nice list!" exclaimed North. Ombric cough to catch everyones' attention which it did.

"Few night ago, the moonbeam told me something that I couldn't understand much. North, did you lose one of your snow globe again?" asked Ombric. North sweat a little and came out a little nervous.

"Noooooooooo... I mean yes. It was in my hand but it dissappeared. Woosh! Just like that! Then Manny just fade away from our conversation!" explained North.

"You were talking to Manny?" asked Ombric.

"Well,... he was more of a listener...," he admitted.

"Okay,... Moonbeam told me that a little girl arrived in our world. This was all that I can translate: A portal. Little Girl. Arrow Child. Seven Seas. Came. Lost Child. Welcome her. Bed. Under. Adopted. Don't hurt her ," said Ombric which made Tooth and Jack shocked. Both of them knew that Pitch adopted a little girl and the only entrance was from a bed.

"Jack, you okay?" asked North.

"Oh, nothing it's just... oohhhh... so tired travelling here all the way from Burgess. That's all," said Jack as he tried his best to put on a poker face. Tooth on the other hand look paler than usual.

"Tooth, what's wrong?" asked Bunnymund.

"_Oh, um... My Tooth Palace is floating above South East Asia so... it's kind of hot there. It's so cold here. Could you increase the temperature here or something?"_ asked Tooth shyly and nervously. Bunnymund, being a Pooka has the ability to sense lies.

"Lies... Lies... They're both lying! What are they hiding?" asked Bunnymund to himself.

"North, I believe that this globe of yours can pin-point any children in the world to which being they believe in," said Ombric.

"Yes, that's true," replied North. He went to the main control waiting for his teacher's command.

"Pinpoint the newest believer around the last 5 nights,"commanded Ombric. North presses few buttons there and there which made only 125 lights shine upon the globe.

"Now,... identify the females, age range from 4-7,"

"There's 56," said North.

"Now locate the only child that only believes in... Pitch Black,"

"There's only one. She's in... Jack's hometown. Burgess," said North. A smile appear on Bunnymund's face as he found the answer.

"So, this is what you two been hiding, eh?" said Bunnymund to himself.

"_Oh, no! If this continues, Yumiko and Pitch are going to get seperated!"_ thought Tooth.

"I must not let them interfere with Pitch's new life!" thought Jack as he held on to his staff tightly.


	10. Chapter 10 Checkmate

Chapter 10: Checkmate

As Yumiko walk along the streets of Burgess, the flowers began to wilt and cracks appeared on the windows. Yumiko, terrified and feeling uneasy, she knew something is wrong. She pick up the pace and ran back home as fast as she can. She jumped into the hole and land safely on the ground.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?" she yelled. Each time she call out his name, without any respond and all, she started to have breathing difficulty and her vision slowly blurring.

"**Yumiko...Yumiko! What's wrong? Where's Jack?"** asked Pitch as he quickly went to his daughter aid. He help her get on her feet and tried his best to make her feel relaxed.

"Oh, nothing... I thought you were gone,... that's all! Jack...he.. had a meeting or something," said Yumiko as she breathed heavily.

* * *

Back at the North Pole, the Guardians discussed their next move.

"The girl! She must be in danger!" shouted North.

"_No,.. she's not!"_ thought Tooth. She wanted to tell them but she and Jack made a promise with Pitch.

"I fear Pitch will be using her as his power source or even worse, turning her into his Nightmare Princess like he tried before on Katherine!" said Ombric rage. Katherine who he sees as his own daughter will stop Pitch at all cost.

"Well,... she's a Nightmare Princess since she was adopted by Pitch but he will never do that! Pitch change but only Tooth and I know that..," thought Jack. Bunnymund, not believing what he just sense between Tooth and Jack... couldn't take the secrets anymore!

"Pitch has change?! Please, don't you two ever joke about that! He's the Boogeyman and he tried countless time to endanger the children of the world! Don't you ever forget what he did to Santoff Claussen, Katherine and to the Golden Age! He ruin everything," he whispered to Jack and Tooth bitterly, leaving the two scared of him.

* * *

In Pitch's lair, the father and the daughter played chess together. Yumiko tried many times to defeat Pitch but in the end it's always her who got 'checkmate'. Though defeated, she never quit and will try as many time as she could until she win. Pitch smiles everytime he saw determination in her eyes. It was also one of the thing he never saw in a little girl's eyes for a very long time.

"**Alright, I think that's enough of chess for today,"** said Pitch as he rise up.

"Oh, not fair!"

"**You know,... the sun is setting right now. Maybe we could go out and take a little walk for a while and you could show me your snowball skills,"** said Pitch. Yumiko's eyes was shining like a newly harvested pearl as soon as she heard the word 'snowball'! Pitch did missed her first snow day so this could make up for the lost time. She got up and hold on to his hand.

When they arrive at the surface, she quickly make enough snowballs for the fights later on. Pitch just stood there watching her. Out of a sudden, a mini-version of Tooth came flying in and whispered to Pitch's ear. As soon as the little fairy stop talking, Pitch's eyes widen up.

"Hi, Baby Tooth! Daddy? What's wrong?" she asked as she drops her snowball. She ran towards him and pull his robe a little.

"**Nothing, pumpkin. Nothing. Let's just go back," **he said as he pull her hand.

"Huh? Why? You promised me!"

"**I know, sweetie. I know but tonight just not safe. Just go back and stay in your room. Don't look back. You can play with Baby Tooth to pass the time,"** said Pitch as both of them pinkie swear. Baby Tooth accompanied Yumiko back home. They were far from the entrance but Pitch knew that she will be safe as long as Baby Tooth was with her. As Yumiko slowly walk away, Pitch stood there waiting for the Guardians.

"**As long as I'm still breathing, you Guardians will not touch her wit your filthy hands,"** he thought.

* * *

Yumiko...

walk...

walk...

walk...

and walk...

"No turning back," she thought. She look at Baby Tooth and saw not only fear in her eyes but sorrow.

"What's wrong, Baby Tooth?" she asked kindly as she let Baby Tooth stand on her palm. Baby Tooth look down and hesitantly wanted to tell her the truth.

"That's okay. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you just sit in one of my pockets. There, you're now warm and cozy," said Yumiko with a smile. Baby Tooth too smile at her but it wasn't a real one. A fake smile only to make sure Yumiko knows nothing.

* * *

"**It took you a while, Guardians!"** he said bitterly. Both him and the Guardians ready to attack.

"It ends today, Pitch!" shouted Ombric as he charge at him with his staff. Pitch quickly dodge his attack but Bunnymund threw his boomerang hit Pitch's head from the back. Pitch fell onto the ground but quickly got up as his vein-like shadows attack the Guardians one-by-one. Seeing the fact only Jack and Tooth trusted him, he didn't attack them as much as he attack the others.

Both Jack and Tooth hesitantly attack Pitch as they didn't want to be known as traitors by their fellow Guardians and hurt Pitch. They knew that he changed. Pitch made Yumiko believed in Tooth again and for that Tooth was forever grateful. Jack on the other hand sees Yumiko as his 'other sister'. He loves Yumiko so much that he didn't want to her.

As Tooth attack with her sword, Pitch contered it with his scythe. He noticed tears flowing down her cheek.

"**Stop crying! Tonight I'm your enemy!" **he whispered sternly to her. Then, Sandy used his Dreamsand whip and toss Pitch around like a rubber toy. Pitch, still tired and feeling weak as he haven't eat on fears for a very long time, was having trouble getting up. North charge at him and attack him with his long-sword. Pitch tried his best to avoid it but ended up wounded with few cuts on his right arm. At least, the sword didn't go right through his chest.

* * *

Yumiko who was still walking back home stop for a moment to take a rest. She sighed as she sat on the snowy ground. She look at Baby Tooth and knew that the little sprite was worried and scared but for what.

"Hey, Baby Tooth. I know you're scared and all but don't worry. Everything is going to be fine!" she assured Baby Tooth with a big smile and a thumbs up.

Then, she felt something in her chest. Was it guilt? Regret? Hate? Jealousy?

No.

She knew something was wrong.

She knew...

Her father is in danger!

Though they are far apart and not blood-related...

Their souls are the same...

Both of them were always overlooked and nobody bother to care about them,...

* * *

It didn't matter if Pitch was going to be mad at her for defying his orders. She just turn back and ran back to her father's aid. She ran and and ran as she call out for her father. Baby Tooth sitting in her pockets couldn't do anything as she knew the bond between Yumiko and Pitch is stronger than before and so Baby Tooth just wished upon the stars and moon that nothing will ever break their bond.

"Looks like this is the end, Pitch," said Ombric. The Guardians got Pitch cornered in the middle. All of them though few were hesitant ready to attack him with their best attack. Pitch knowing Tooth and Jack didn't want to hurt him or end his life used his little bit of strength to push them away and knock them to the tree. By doing this, they wouldn't need to see how this is going to end...

Pitch, all weak and fragile just waited for the others to end his life.

"**Well, I won't say I don't deserve this,"** he said as he closed his eyes. He could feel Ombric coming towards him with a dash with his long-sword. Pitch waited for for the sword to go through his heart, his chest,.. whatever the target... he waited for his life to flash before his eyes...He felt a splash of blood hit his face but he didn't felt any pain and so in an instant he knew it wasn't his blood. He slowly open his eyes saw Yumiko's tiny little head in front of him. He then slowly look down and gasp as he saw the sword pierce right through her heart.

Ombric shocked by his own doing slowly took the sword out and feel on his knee. He was in a state of shock and so was the others. Tooth and Jack who was still unconscious didn't know what happen. They were lucky. It was a horrible moment. Yumiko slowly fall backwards and her blood coloured the white snowy-ground. It was like painting a canvas with red-velvet paint but it wasn't a beauty at all.

"**Yumiko...Yumiko Hey. Girl. Can you hear me? Say something,"** asked Pitch as he hold her in his arms.

"Put out your guns... Battle begun... Are-you a single singer? (cough) If loves a fight, then...

I...shall die...with my heart on the trigger... That's your fav song right?" she asked as she cough out more blood.

"**Shh...don't talk. Everything is going to be okay..You here me? Everything is going to be fine,"** he said to comfort her. He then panic when he look into her eyes. Her eyes that was once shining as bright as the stars on the sky was slowly fading away... He knew what it was.. The spark of life that was burning brightly is fading away.

"Daddy, checkmate! Ha..ha.. It's stupid right. I don't want to see you crying, dad. Come.. just smile..a little... I don't care..if it's a fake one.. Just smile before I go,...," she said as she slowly close her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 Wishes

Chapter 11: Wishes

Yumiko's pov

I can feel the spark of my life fading away...

I can feel myself being pulled down into the depths of darkness itself.

The light is fading away.

I am now going under...

Going under...

There's so many things I want to.

I want to go trick or treating with Jamie and Sophie.

Celebrate Christmas with dad.

Go Easter hunting...

But what I regret the most is to see daddy not smiling on the last day of my life.

It was the most painful thing that I ever felt.

Regret. Pain. Sorrow. All together combine becomes despair to me.

Suddenly, a woman with long and wavy hair appeared to me. She held my hand slowly pull me near to the light.

"Yumiko, never lose hope. Believe in yourself and see the wonder in everything. Remember all the memories you had with your love ones. Believe in the radiance within you. Fear not. Sing at the top of your lungs and your presence will be known," she said softly as she patted my head. Her voice was so soothing and felt so nostalgic at the same time. Have we met before? As she was slowy dissappearing from my sight into dust, I heard someone playing a melody,... a song...

"Sing...," said the lady as she fade away. I nodded and closed my eyes. Listening to the song carefully. It was the song that dad taught me.

"Believe in all that be...A miracle starts whenever you dream," I sang. And then, I felt myself being pulled into light closer than before. To my surprise, I opened my eyes and find myself still breathing. On the snowy ground with my blood and surrounded by the Guardians and dad... crying... holding me in his arms.

"**Thank goodness, you're alive!"** he cried as he embrace me. I cough a little blood out but smiled anyway. I was just so glad to be alive. But who was the lady with long black wavy hair and long yet pretty face. I really need to thank her...

Normal pov...

Yumiko was in a coma state. Due to Ombric's regret, he offer Santoff Clausen as a place to nurture Yumiko back to health. Everyday, Pitch would read pictures book to her. Jack and Tooth would be there to listen too. Her brunette hair turned red on that day and so she was known as the Scarlet-Girl by the children of Santoff Clausen. From time to time the children of Santoff Clausen would come to visit her and brush her hair. Being in a coma state for quite a while, Yumiko's hair has grown longer and over her shoulder.

Pitch didn't want to cut her hair as he thought she will be pretty and girlier with that new look. He always imagine that once Yumiko will wake up from the deep slumber she'll like to play 'Rapunzel'. Jamie and Sophie who always waited for Yumiko to come and visit them for 12 days got curious so they asked Jack. When Jack explained what happen, tears ran down their cheek especially Sophie who sees her as a big sister.

Every Saturday, the kids from Burgess visits her with stories to tell. Cupcake well,.. talk about ponies, Claude and Caleb will be talking about Pokemon and all the boyish stuff, Pippa telling her what they'll do after she'll wake up,... Jamie telling the fun time he had with Jack.

"I wish you were there. It's different without you!" he usually said as he tried to back the tears.

But Sophie was the saddest of all.

She reads Sleeping Beauty everytime she visits.

She always hope that a handsome young prince would come and wake her up.

Sitting and waiting beside her for the charming prince.

April 26th 

Sophie came running through the halls carrying various picture books and a bunny-like soft toy with her. As she enters the room, she puts the books beside her and began to read Sleeping Beauty once again.

"Do you know that today is hug a friend day? So I brought and he will hug you the whole day!" said Sophie as she put beside Yumiko.

"But Cupcake is having problem making new friends lately. Many people thinks she's a bad girl but you all people know that Cupcake is good girl! I wish people sees shes a good girl who loves ponies," she continued.

"And I also wish I can sing on the act tomorrow. Tomorrow is Tell A story day and... and... I was choosen to be the Easter Bunny and I need to sing... Bunny-bunny said I can do it but I can't.. Please be there for me!" she said.

April 27th 

For Cupcake, going to school was a horror. Everybody thinks that she's nothing but a school bully and a scary girl. Cupcake always hide her true feelings as she didn't want people to think she weaks. She love ponies but she doesn't want to laugh at her. Everybody thinks she doesn't love all the girly stuff. It'll be too late for her to change, she thought. Then, on the way to class, she saw a new girl picking up her books on the floor. Cupcake wanted to help her but she doesn't want to scare the new girl. So she decided to just ignore her and walk away... until a voice call her.

"Cupcake,... just say whatever your heart say," said the voice.

"But...she'll never be friends with.. she won't like me," said Cupcake softly.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,...You'll be alright,... no one will hurt you now...," the voice sang. Cupcake feeling a little brave, went back to help the new girl.

"Thanks. What's your name?" the new girl asked.

"My name's Cupcake...," she answered hesitantly.

"My name's Abigail by the way! Wanna be friends?"

"What! I mean... yes," said Cupcake. As they walk along the school hall together, it was a start of a new friendship.

At the kindergarden, a show was going to be presented that night. Everybody was busy getting ready for the act, the background and the costumes. The star of the play was the Easter Bunny played by Sophie. She was suppose to be there for the last recital but she hide herself in the crate backstage. Being small and all, she's easily overlook and so she took opportunity on her size.

"Shy-girl... how am I suppose to sing. Can't stand with people looking me. Now I the shy girl, huh?"

"Sophie, never fear, never fret. Face the music with a brave face," said a voice.

"Um,...whoever that is... I'm a little scared. What if my singing is bad?"

"Oh you can be what you wanna be. See what you wanna see .Believe in yourself, just believe in yourself," the voice sang. Sophie feeling more confident in herself got out of the crate and went for the recital.

June 14th 

Pitch was sitting beside Yumiko. Watching her in a coma state wasn't easy for him at all. Being a protective father, he seems to blame whatever happen to her is his fault. Holding on to her hand was the last time he remembered when Yumiko was still alive. He missed the moment when Yumiko wake up and exclaimed 'Good morning, daddy!' every morning. The warm smile she always had that melt his heart. The sparkling eyes full of wonder. The determination in her soul. That was what keep him moving on... But now all seems lost...

He remembered all the things she said to him before...

"Goodnight, daddy...,"

"Does that mean you're my daddy now?"

"It's not a bad thing really. At least I believe in you and that's why I can see you... I'll tell you what happen and you'll know that it's not really your fault,"

"So if I put all my teeth under my pillow tonight, she'll come?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Toothfairy is real! Look! I got sprinkles of sapphire bits, candies and few silver coins,"

"You're not coming with us, daddy?"

"Huh? Why? You promised me!"

The last part... You promise...

"Yumiko,... I'm sorry! Please forgive... Your wish.. your last wish was to play snowball with me... but...," said Pitch as tears began to fall. He cried and cried as he hold her hand. Jack who wanted to visit Yumiko stop wait outside of the room,... listening to Pitch crying.

"I should have protected you...," said Jack to himself. All the Guardians, the kids and even Pitch regretted everything especially Ombric for it was he who pierce through Yumiko's heart. Ombirc sat in the library asking for MiM's help ever since that day but the moon had been clouded for many months now.

July 1st 

In the early morning of 1st July, Pitch as a father went to the room and sat beside her daughter. He wipe her forehead with a cloth and smile seeing her hair growing longer, reaching her waist. Then, he noticed something. Yumiko, even being in a coma-state, was being in a deep slumber,.. so peaceful. He chuckle a bit and wondered if he should call her 'Sleeping Beauty' from now own. He finally agreed with Sophie.

"When I look into your eyes. It's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise there's so much they hold,...I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love.. I'm still looking up," Pitch sang.

"I miss you, Yumiko," he said softly. He then left her to his lair for a moment.

Few minutes later, Yumiko began to twitch. Her hands moving and eyes slowy opening. The golden sun shines bright on her fair skin. Yumiko gets up and look around, wondering where she is but the first thing she said was:

"Daddy...where are you?"

Waking up from a coma,... she was having some sort of amnesia-like moment. At first she only remembered Pitch, who adopted her... then comes Jack, the spirit of Winter in her memory,... Tooth, the hummingbird-like being, …. then all of a sudden memories started to come back to her. Showering onto her and she realized that she nearly died on that snowy night.

"Yumiko... come here... follow my voice...," said a voice. It was the voice that was calling her, pulling her back to the light that night. Yumiko feeling curious like a cat got out of bed and follow the voice. She walk along the quiet halls and only her footsteps could be heard.

"Here... you're getting closer now...," said the voice. And Yumiko reached a massive door. She touch the door and it began to glow as it open for her. She arrived at Ombric's library and her eyes was fill with wonder as she saw the huge collections of books from ancient times.

As she walk deeper into the library, each book in every bookcase glows as she pass them. When she was in the center of the library, certain books began to swirl around her forming a tornado. Her scarlet hair and golden eyes began to glow brighter making every book glow as bright as hers. Until one book with leather-hard-cover came towards her and flipping the pages for her until it stopped at page 386.

Her face and name began to appear on that page...

"Yumiko Nanami-Wayne-Pitchiner,

The Arrow Child of Seven Seas,

36th Chimera,

Guardian Apprentice,

Born on July 1st, 2005,

Revived on March 22" she read outloud. Curious of what's happening, she flip through the pages. It was fill with the past life of the past who call themselves Chimera. Then, someone came in and to Yumiko's surprised, it was Ombric.

"You're-a-awake! You're awake!" shouted Ombric. Yumiko scared and terrified with the old man who pierce through her heart decided to run away from him as fast as possible.

"Wait! Don't!" shouted Ombric as he tried to stop her. Yumiko was able to avoid him and pass through him so easily. Ombric tried to catch her but she was too fast or that Ombric is just to old. She run across the halls and went out of Big Root and hide herself among the bushes in the forest.

Jack who just came for a visit in Santoff Claussen after bringing Winter to other parts of the countries was on the way to see Yumiko. Ombric rush and the two bump into each other.

"Hey, old man! Watch it!" shouted Jack. It's so obvious that he's still mad at Ombric for doing something that horrible to Yumiko.

"You watch your tongue, young man. Help me get up. That Scarlet-Girl is running away!" said Ombric.

"What? She's awake?" asked Jack as he offer his hand to Ombric.

"I guess she was surprised to see herself being here and me being here at the same time,"

"Can't blame her. You hurt her in the first place," commented Jack as he swiftly search for her.

"ugh,... Younglings...," sighed Ombric as he too went to search for her in the other side of Big Root.

In the forest, a ghostly temptress with a beguiling smile guards the area. She was adorned with what seemed like glittering gems, she could curse the intruders into a stone statue for eternal and yet she can also show kindness to those who are pure of heart. The Spirit of Forest felt a presence of something she wasn't familiar with. She followed the scent of the little girl.

There she saw among the bushes was a little girl with long red hair on the ground whimpering as the girl hugs the leather hard cover book. Yumiko looks at the spirit's eyes glowing, glistening, greener than the emeralds of the Sultan of Constantinople. Yumiko looks at her amazed as if she was made of jewels. Her shimmering veils, laced with tiny gemstones, shifted and floated around her, as if moving to a breeze that only the spirit can feel.

"Don't hurt me," said Yumiko as she was traumatized being pierce by Ombric's sword.

"I... I will never hurt you," said the spirit as she came close to Yumiko. Yumiko look at her and believe what she said.

"Don't let the old man get me," she said. The Spirit knowing who she meant patted her head to calm her down.

Baby Tooth arrived at Santoff Clausen few minutes later and meet up with Jack. He told her to tell the Guardians the good and bad news as soon as possible. She then flew to deliver the messages. Tooth who was like a mother figure to Yumiko was worried sick that she flew to Santoff Claussen as soon she got the message. Pitch too came with his shadows. Bunnymund hop through his underground holes while North with his sleigh and magic snowglobe.

Back at the forest, Yumiko slept soundly on the Spirit's lap as she gently stroke Yumiko's forehead. The Spirit sang a lullaby which made her feel relax. Tooth flying and passing through the forest look around for Yumiko there. She flew around calling out for Yumiko's name like a worried mother.

_"Yumiko! Yumiko! Sweetie, where are you?"_ she shouted. Yumiko heard her name being call out slowly open her eyes and rub her eyes.

"Tooth? Is that you?" Yumiko said. Though she said in a quiet voice it was enough for Tooth to here. Tooth follows her voice and swiftly flew towards it. Yumiko got up and waited for Tooth. As Tooth saw Yumiko in the flesh, she dives in and hugs Yumiko in her arms.

_"Thank God! You're okay"_ she cried.

"Tooth!" was what Yumiko only said. She was so glad that she could meet someone she remembers. Tooth thank the Spirit and brought Yumiko back to Pitch's care. When they arrived at Big Root, Yumiko ran towards Pitch and embraced him.

**"I miss you,"** said Pitch. Yumiko smiles and kiss his cheek in her way of saying 'Me too!'

"You got me so worried, lil sis!" said Jack. When Ombric came forward to apologize, Yumiko back away and hide behind her father in fear at first but she open up to him and forgives in the end. In return for his mistake, Ombric will be giving her free magic which Yumiko accepted in free will.

Seeing the other Guardians are busy, only Tooth accompanied Yumiko and Pitch back to the lair.

As they open the door to her room, Yumiko was amazed to see her room not as what she remembered.

There are all new furniture. No more old couch with holes. There are adjustable bookcases that can be hung on or placed on the floor. A TV bench on castors and an LCD TV. A flowery hand-carved rug, bean bag and few soft toys on the floor. A solid wood coffee table with a stained, clear lacquered solid spruce. A glass chandelier that could that your breathe away. A big antique chest box. A sivik pink-red corner sofa that is 92% cotton and 8% polyester. A Queen size bed frame and a Queen size mattress.

Yumiko went up on the bed and felt the soft mattress. She rolls over many times which made the other two laugh.

_"I told you she would love it,"_ said Tooth.

**"Fine, you were right all along!"** said Pitch as he sat on her bed.

"Thanks dad!" said Yumiko as he hugs him. At that moment, Tooth said _'Awww...'_

_"Oh! This is so exciting! There's so many things that we can do today!"_ exclaimed Tooth.

"Yeah! I'm so fed up sleeping already. I mean three months is enough!" said Yumiko.

**"Then, I advice you to go out. I bet Jamie and Sophie will be happy to see you," said Pitch as he open the door for her.**

"Really, dad?"

**"As long as Tooth will be by your side. Don't leave her side like Jack did, Tooth,"**

_"All right, I promise. Come on Yumiko, before your dad change his mind,"_ said Tooth as she took her hand and swiftly flew out of the lair.


End file.
